Like a Pig to the Slaughter/Transcript
David Jones: Behind the golden cornfields and green pastures of Spring Fields you've discovered a sinister secret, . Jones: One of Rozetta's co-conspirators, another original member of Ad Astra, was hiding here in plain sight! Gloria: As AgriMeadows' CEO, Julia Brine was ideally positioned to help with Ad Astra's plan to create a corn shortage and then introduce their own, drug-infused crop. Jones: I can't believe how close these people came to succeeding with their plan to turn the citizens of Grimsborough into pliant "Sheeple"! If that corn had entered distribution- Gloria: I know. It doesn't bear thinking about. Gloria: But at least, thanks to , disaster has been averted. The corn plot was stopped, the burnt fields re-fertilized... Gloria: ... And Julia Brine, codename "Fornax," is behind bars, and her company is shut down. Jones: Rozetta is also behind bars, but that hasn't stopped her from scheming! Besides, we know three more conspirators are out there somewhere! Gloria: Yes... their codenames are Orion, Cassiopeia and Perseus. But we've no idea who- Chief Parker: Sorry to cut your report short, , but a body's been found in the eastern communal pig farm! Chief Parker: You and Jones better get down there and secure the scene! Chapter 1 Investigate Pigsty. David Jones: Oh my God, ! That body... it's Sheriff Loukas! And... he's been cut into pieces and dumped into a pig trough! Jones (sweating): I... I need a minute. Someone tried to feed Roy Loukas to these pigs! Jones: Oh no! You're right! We'll have to tell his daughter! Jones: Poor Mia. I don't know how we'll break the news to her. Jones: Meanwhile, I agree, , we need clues. I almost didn't see that GPS system lying in the mud. Somebody else was out here! Jones: Whoever they are, they might be an eyewitness. Let's crack the GPS system's password! Jones: We're not just investigating the murder of a colleague, , this is Mia's father. We have to pull out all the stops and catch this killer! Inform Mia Loukas of her father's murder. Mia (saluting): Good morning, <Rank> ! How can I help you? Jones: I think you'd better sit down, Mia. It's... it's about your father. Mia: About my dad? What's wrong? Is he alright? Jones: I'm sorry, Mia. But your father is dead. He's... been murdered. Mia: What? Dad is dead?! Mia (crying): That... that... can't be. I... I just saw him last night! We had dinner at his house! We'd only just started reconnecting! (Mia cries.) Jones: We're so sorry, Mia. Stay here at the station, the team will look after you. Jones: I can't imagine what Mia is going through. To have a parent murdered in such a brutal fashion is incomprehensible. Jones: You're right, . Mia had dinner at her father's house last night. Maybe we'll find something there that'll shed light on his murder. Jones: We must follow every lead we can to catch this ruthless killer. So let's examine the Sheriff's home! Investigate Victim's House. Jones: That cup of coffee you've found was made recently, . It's still streaming! Someone's been in the sheriff's house since he was murdered! Let's dust this cup for prints! Jones: And I agree, searching through the victim's mail might shed some light on the circumstances leading up to his murder! Examine Coffee Cup. Jones: You've found a clear set of fingerprints on that coffee cup, . Let's run them through the database and see if they're in the system! Examine Fingerprints. Jones: Those fingerprints you found on that coffee cup belong to a certain Lorenzo Sims. Jones: You recognize that name, ? Of course, Sims was a suspect in the murder of Deputy McGuff! They were foster brothers. Jones: It's curious that Lorenzo Sims turns up again while we're investigating the sheriff's murder. And what's he doing in the victim's house? Jones: Let's find Lorenzo Sims and ask him! Question Lorenzo Sims about his presence at the sheriff's house. Lorenzo: Oh, I uhh... hello, officers! I'm not breaking any laws, I'm allowed to be here! The sheriff said I could! Jones: We're not here to bust you for trespassing, Mr Sims. But we're curious what you're doing in the sheriff's house. Lorenzo: After my foster brother was killed, the sheriff knew I had nowhere to go. So he took me in and let me stay here! Lorenzo: The sheriff's helping me get my life together. I'm gonna find a job, become a part of the community! Jones: I'm afraid we have bad news, Mr Sims. Sheriff Loukas was found murdered this morning. Lorenzo: Mr Loukas was murdered?! You've got to be kidding! Jones: I'm afraid not. When was the last time you saw him? Lorenzo: I heard the front door slam during the night. I figured the sheriff had gone on a night shift, so I didn't think anything of it. Lorenzo: Ah man, just when my luck was turning. With Mr Loukas gone, I guess I'll have to move on. Where will I end up now, ? Examine Letter Tray. Jones: Darn it, . The sheriff received nothing but bills and postcards! Unless you think this open envelope is any different. Jones: Wait, you're right! The message in this letter reads: "Your corpse will lie before Napoleon's feet and the air will be heavy with the smell of your blood!" Jones: Let's send this menacing message to Gabriel to see what he can make of it! Analyze Threat. Gabriel: I have to admit, . The reference to Napoleon in that message sent to the sheriff really confused me. Jones: You too? Yeah, I don't know what French history has to do with anything. Gabriel: That's my point, there's no French history involved, only literature! The message is a near-identical quote from George Orwell's novel "Animal Farm." Gabriel: The original goes: "There was a pile of corpses lying before Napoleon's feet and the air was heavy with the smell of blood." And this Napoleon... he's a pig! Jones: Hold on! You're saying someone wrote to the sheriff threatening he'd lie dead at pigs' feet? This message must be from the killer! Gabriel: Yes. And this killer is clearly familiar with "Animal Farm," though I can't approve of how they're using the book! The novel doesn't advocate violence, it's an allegory which- Jones: Yes, yes very interesting! The important thing is, now we know the killer's favorite novel. Next time they check it out, it'll be from the prison library! Examine Locked GPS. Jones: Just as we'd hoped, ... the route most recently programmed into his GPS system is still on the screen! Jones: The journey ends here at the pig farm, where Sheriff Loukas was murdered. And it starts at a business address... Brock Perry Deliveries. Jones: Looks like we've got a lead, ! Let's see what Brock Perry can tell us! Ask Brock Perry why he was at the pigsty. Jones: Mr Perry, we found your GPS at the communal pig farm and we want to know what you were doing there. Brock (holding a lighter): Oh you do, do you? And who's asking? Jones (showing his badge): The Grimsborough PD, that's who. is investigating the murder of Sheriff Loukas. Brock: What? The sheriff's dead? I... I had no idea! Brock: I drove to the farm last night, to pick up some hogs. I'm out there a few times a week! Brock: But it was business as usual, I swear! There wasn't anything strange going on. Brock: And it ain't no picnic out there in the middle of the night. Just a bunch of hogs and a whole lotta mud! Jones: Well, Mr Perry. Please steer clear of the hogs until this investigation is over. Autopsy Victim's Body. Martine: I've never conducted an autopsy on a body cut into so many pieces, . How gruesome... He was almost fed to pigs! Martine: And I don't know how to say this, but not all of the pieces are accounted for! Jones: What are you saying, Martine? Martine: Well, one of the victim's hand is missing. Which means it's been discarded somewhere else... or... the pigs already got to it! Jones: Oh my God. We'll keep that in mind. What did you discover from the pieces you do have? Martine: Mercifully, the victim was already dead when he was cut into pieces. His throat was first slashed with a sharp blade, which was also used to dismember him, post-mortem. Martine: And although the killer didn't leave the murder weapon behind, I found something they did. There were small smudges of cooked pork juice on the victim's collar... or to be more precise, bacon! Martine: Now, the victim's stomach is empty, indicating he'd not eaten in about eight hours. Martine: Which means the killer must've had bacon for breakfast, smudging residue on the victim's clothing while they went about their nasty work! Jones: No matter how you slice it, , we're looking for a killer who eats bacon! Back at the precinct... Jones: It's always tragic when a fellow officer of the law is killed, . But Sheriff Loukas' murder is particularly gruesome! Jones: And I feel terrible for his daughter Mia... I hope the team is looking after her. Jones: Let's review the facts, . According to Martine, the victim's throat was cut at the pigsty, before he was dismembered post-mortem. Jones: If Brock Perry's statement is true, Sheriff Loukas was killed sometime after midnight... Jones: ... And Lorenzo Sims, who is staying at the sheriff's house, says he heard the victim leave during the night. Jones: We know the murder was premeditated, because the killer sent a threat to that effect, but we need more leads to- Cathy: Leads, you say, ? I've got one for you! Cathy: That threat the victim received? I know where the killer sent it from! Chapter 2 David Jones: The death of a fellow law enforcement officer is always tragic, . But the murder of Sheriff Roy Loukas is particularly heinous! Jones: Not only did our sadistic killer slash the victim's throat, they cut the body up and fed him up to the pigs! Jones: For poor Mia's sake, we must catch her father's killer quickly. But we need more evidence! Cathy: Then I'm just in time, . I've got a lead for you! Cathy: Remember that threatening letter the killer sent to the victim? I used the envelope's postmark to trace where it came from... it was sent from the Spring Fields post office! Jones: Well, . There's no doubt the killer was at that post office. Let's get down there and see if they left any clues behind! Investigate Post Office. Jones: I agree, , that broken frame could be an important clue. Let's reassemble it! Jones: And that book you've found is a copy of Animal Farm... the novel Gabriel said the killer quoted from! Jones: The book opens up easily to this page, meaning it's been read recently. Jones: And look! The passage the killer used to threaten Sheriff Loukas is highlighted! Jones: This copy of Animal Farm definitely belongs to the killer. Let's vacuum up those brown particles they left behind! Examine Animal Farm Book. Jones: Now that you've got a sample of those brown particles from the killer's book, , let's have Amir analyze them! Analyze Brown Flakes. Amir: , it's time I told you the dirty truth... Amir: ... those brown smudges on the killer's book are dried mud! Jones: Mud? Like the kind that was at the pigsty where found the victim's body? Amir: You might think so, but this isn't any old mud, and it certainly didn't come from that pigsty. It's a special type of clay, sourced from the Luzaguay rainforests. Amir: Luzaguay clay is one of the primary ingredients of facial treatment masks! So it's obvious the killer uses them, since they smudged some on their book! Amir: Speaking of facial masks, , they do wonders for your complexion. In fact, I recommend- Jones: I know all about them, Amir, Zoe says I should try them! But now that we know they use mud facial masks, it'll be guilt written all over the killer's face! Jones: Meanwhile, I'm with you, . We should return to Sheriff Loukas' house and do another sweep for clues! Investigate Living Room Bar. Jones: , that pig figurine is so cute! Judging by the bow, it must've been a gift to the victim! Jones: Oh, you're right. In a case where the victim was nearly fed to pigs, something like this is suspicious! Let's retrieve that faded text. Jones: And good thinking, . Sheriff Loukas' police radio could be a valuable clue. Go ahead and decrypt the password! Examine Police Radio. Jones: You've unlocked the victim's police radio. But the configuration's entirely different to the ones we use. Jones: You know how I am with technology, . I don't want to break anything. So let's have Cathy examine this! Analyze Victim's Radio. Cathy (with Alex): I hope you don't mind, , but I asked Alex to prepare a report on the victim's police radio. He was the one who developed the technology! Jones: Really, Alex? I never knew you actually helped make police tech. Alex: Well, , cellular coverage in the Spring Fields countryside can be sporadic and unreliable. So I offered to work with the sheriff's office to improve the technology. Alex: Not only does this function as a two-way radio, it can also be used to receive phone calls! I developed a microchip that "piggybacks" the cellular signal on the UHF band! Jones: I'm afraid you've lost me with your tech slang, pal! Alex: Basically, it works sort of like a phone! And because all of the conversations are recorded, Cathy has reviewed the victim's recent communication! Jones: And have you found anything relevant to our case? Cathy (holding the radio): Well, I'm not sure. The last call recorded is from Mia, arguing with her father about something. Listen to this- Roy: "I've warned you about this, Mia. If you defy me again, I'll-" Mia: "You'll what, Dad? Cut me out of your life again? Why won't you just trust me to make my own decisions?" Jones: Oh dear. That really IS an argument. Mia said she had dinner with the sheriff last night, but never told us they fought. Jones: Mia is going through hell right now, . But we need to ask her about this. Find out why Mia argued with her father. Mia (crying): Oh, ! I wish there was some way I could help catch the monster who killed my father... but I just can't stop crying! Jones: It's alright, Mia. There is something you might help us with, actually. What were you and your father arguing about last night? Mia (crying): Oh goodness... you know about that? It's so awful, . The last time we spoke, we said such nasty things to each other! Mia (crying): The truth is, Dad disapproved of my boyfriend. He's always been so overprotective. Nobody was good enough for his daughter! Mia (crying): Brock and I were dating long before I moved away from Spring Fields. And Dad thought we'd broken up. Jones: Hold on, Brock? Brock Perry is your boyfriend? Mia: Oh, I didn't realize you knew him. Yes, Brock and I have been together for years. It's been long-distance since I've been in the big city, and Dad had no idea. Mia: Then my father and I re-connected, and he discovered we were still together. He was furious! So I just stormed out at dinner last night! Mia: I phoned him afterwards, to iron things out. But that just made things worse. I had to have a mud facial to calm myself down! And now... Mia (crying): ... I'll never talk to my Daddy again! Jones: , that's rough for Mia, knowing her last conservation with her father was an argument... Jones: But the cause of that argument never mentioned to us he was dating Mia, or involved with the sheriff's family at all! Jones: Let's grill Brock about this and see what he has to say now! Talk to Brock Perry about his relationship with Mia. Brock: What is it now, ? Can't a guy eat his bacons and eggs in peace? Jones: Breakfast will have to wait, Mr Perry. You neglected to tell us you were dating the victim's daughter! Jones: Mia already told us her father didn't approve of the relationship. Brock: That dang sheriff, meddling in our business! He had it in for me from day one! Brock: Worse still, it was Sheriff Loukas who encouraged Mia to be a cop, then drove her away with his pigheadedness! Brock: She moved to the city because of a fallout with her dad. It felt like I was losing the love of my life! Jones: But now that the sheriff is dead, he won't be causing you any more problems. Brock: What's that supposed to mean? I didn't need to kill him. Mia and I, we're in this for life. Our love will survive anything! Examine Pig Figurine. Jones: That figurine just gets weirder and weirder, . All that note says is "oink oink!"... and it's signed by someone named Charlotte. Jones (looking at his phone): There's a Charlotte Webb who lives next door to the victim. Odds are this was a gift from her. But what does it mean? Jones: Only one way to find out, . Let's head next door and ask Ms Webb. Ask Charlotte Webb about her gift to the victim. Charlotte (holding a knife): Good morning, officers! Fine day we're having, isn't it? Jones: Yikes! Umm... would you mind putting that knife away! Charlotte (holding a knife): Oh, gosh! I'm sorry! I just got off a late shift at the slaughterhouse. Don't you worry about Charlotte's silly old cleaver! Charlotte: I reckon you're here about Mr Loukas, poor fella. I'll miss him, I always felt safe living next to the sheriff. Jones: Speaking of your neighbor, we found the figurine you gave him. And I gotta say, Ms Webb, given how the Sheriff was killed, that gift and your knife seem a tad suspicious. Charlotte: Oh, that? That's just a little joke between neighbors! I work in a slaughterhouse, after all. And I'm obsessed with the piggies, ever since I read Animal Farm in school. Charlotte (holding a knife): No, I'm just a harmless lady, . I work, I buy groceries, I have mud facials at the salon. Charlotte (holding a knife): Of course I could've cut him up... I could slice up a person faster than you can say pork chops! But that doesn't mean I would do it. Examine Broken Frame. Jones: You've put together a framed newspaper article, . And the cover story features the victim! Jones: The headline goes: "Sheriff Honors Local Hero!" Jones: I don't recognize the other fellow, but it's likely he knew the victim. Let's run this "local hero" through the database and see what we can find! Examine Framed Newspaper. Jones: The man in that newspaper article featuring the sheriff is a certain Wilbur Abernathy, and it says he's the post office manager! Jones: Let's ask Mr Abernathy whether he's acquainted with the victim, . And it's possible he remembers the killer mailing that threat! Ask Wilbur Abernathy about his relationship to the sheriff. Wilbur: Hello, Officers! What can I do for the Grimsborough PD? Jones: is investigating Sheriff Loukas' murder. Wilbur: Yes, I saw that on the news eating my bacon this morning. Such a tragedy! Jones: How well did you know the sheriff? We saw this newspaper article about the two of you. Wilbur: Well, Roy wasn't just a loyal customer, he was also very community-minded. He lobbied the Spring Fields council to recognize my long years of service. Wilbur: My family has been working the post office for generations, you see! My grandfather was a postal worker, my father was a postal worker... it's in our blood! Jones: Have you noticed any casual customers lately? Our investigation shows Sheriff Loukas' killer mailed a letter from here. Wilbur: None that I can think of. And I should know, nothing gets past me in this place! Wilbur: Now, if you'll excuse me, . I better get back to work. These packages won't stamp themselves! Later, at the precinct... Jones: This case is as violent as they come, . A local sheriff is sliced to pieces, then left behind as swine food! Jones: Mia is obviously distraught about her father's murder... but it turns out she was fighting with him. Jones: It seems the sheriff was getting in the way of her relationship with her boyfriend, Brock Perry! Jones: Luckily, Mia isn't our only suspect. There's also the victim's cleaver-happy neighbor, who seems- Carter (holding a pig): , ! You gotta help me! Carter (holding a pig): I... I need somewhere to hide! Chapter 3 David Jones: This case is such as violent as they come, . A local sheriff is sliced to pieces, then left behind as swine food! Jones: We've interviewed numerous suspects, but so far, we can't draw any conclu- Carter (holding a pig): I need somewhere to hide! Dad won't let me keep Hamilton! Jones: Slow down, Carter! Where did you get that piglet? You didn't go to our crime scene, did you? Carter (holding Hamilton): I was just curious, that's all! And then I saw Hamilton, and now he's gonna be my friend forever! Jake: There you are, Carter! And still with that pig! What do your mom and I always tell you? You can't go around disturbing crime scenes! Carter: I'm... I'm sorry, , I didn't mean to make trouble. But can I keep Hamilton? Jake: No, Carter! You can't! You basically stole him from that farm! And besides, you couldn't raise him in a city apartment if you tried! Jake: But tell you what: you and I will put that piglet back where it belongs, and we won't have to tell your mom what happened. Carter: I... I... Okay. I'll say goodbye to Hamilton. (Carter and Jake leaves.) Jones: Well, that's another pig-related drama over, . Luckily, this one didn't involve bloodshed. Jones: On that note, we'd better get back to this murder. We know the killer was at the post office, so let's do another sweep for clues! Investigate Post Office Counter. Jones: That's weird, , you've found a wanted poster... for the victim! It's usually criminals, not policemen, with their faces on these. Jones: We'll have to dust the rest of this obscured text to work out what's going on. Jones: And that postage scale's been "Seized by order of the Sheriff's Office." Jones: Apparently, this machine was under investigation, . Let's unlock it to find out why! Jones: And that whiskey's flask has the victim's initials on it. What's that doing here? A sample of those black fragments might provide an answer! Jones: I have a feeling we're closing in on our killer, . Let's get to work on these clues! Examine Locked Digital Scale. Jones: That postage scale's unlocked, , but I still can't see why it was seized by the sheriff. Jones: The victim obviously can't explain this, but I bet Cathy can. Let's send this scale to the lab! Analyze Digital Scale. Cathy: I'm not surprised the sheriff was investigating this postage scale, ... Cathy: ... It's been calibrated to swindle customers! Jones: How do you know that, Cathy? Cathy: The scale's been programmed to charge customers more than required to send their mail, with the post office pocketing the difference! Cathy: And only the officer's manager is authorized to calibrate the scale, so- Jones: So Wilbur Abernathy is running a mail scam? Cathy: Yes, and clearly has been for years. He's pocketing a few cents here and there, but over a long period of time, that adds up to a neat sum! Jones: And the sheriff clearly knew about it, but didn't have time to take action before he was killed! How convenient for Abernathy. Jones: Hardly the actions of a "local hero," . Let's go grill Abernathy! Confront Wilbur Abernathy about his mail scam. Wilbur (holding a box): I'll be right with you, . I'm just unpacking this mud facial mask I ordered! Jones: That's the last package you'll be processing, Mr Abernathy. Your days of swindling customers are over! Wilbur (sweating): Swindling? I don't know what you're talking about! Jones: We've examined your scale. We know the sheriff was onto your scam! Wilbur: Bah, Sheriff "Squeaky Clean" Loukas and his investigation! Wilbur: I've run an honest operation for decades, , I was a dedicated public servant. Wilbur: But after years of hard work, slaving away for pittance, where has it got me? Jones: So you thought it was a good idea to swindle your customers? Wilbur: Like it says in Animal Farm, "man serves the interests of no creature except himself." And I wasn't hurting anyone, , it was just a few lousy cents here and there! Jones: That's still theft! And it stops today. We're taking you into custody! And if you murdered the sheriff to stop his investigation, we will find out! Examine Faded Poster. Jones: Look at this, . This wanted poster says: "Sheriff Roy Loukas, World's Worst Neighbor!" Jones: Neighbor? Do you think this poster was put here by Charlotte Webb? But she seemed happy living next door to the victim! Jones: Ms Webb was obviously upset about something, . Let's go ask her what it was. I just hope she's put that butcher knife away! Question Charlotte Webb about the wanted poster. Charlotte: Back so soon, ? I really should get some sleep after my night shift. Jones: Not before you explain what this wanted poster means. Charlotte: Ah... I should've known you'd find that. Charlotte: Well, I don't regret putting that up! I want everyone in Spring Fields to know what a jerk the sheriff was! Charlotte: Just because I'm not the skinniest person in the world and I work in a slaughterhouse, he thought it was funny to call me names! Charlotte: "Miss Piggy is here! Look at Miss Piggy!" he'd shout. He'd even tease me for eating bacon, saying I was cooking my relatives! Charlotte: That's why I sent him that figurine... HE was the pig, not me! Charlotte: It was all a joke to him, but I've been bullied my whole life! I didn't need it from him! So I took matters into my own hands! Jones: Like butchering him with your knife? Charlotte: The man wasn't worth the trouble, ! I didn't kill him, but I'm glad he's dead! Examine Victim’s Flask. Jones: Alright, , let's examine these black threads you collected off the victim's flask under the microscope! Examine Black Threads. Jones: Those black threads are actually scraps of hair, . Or more specifically, dreadlocks. Jones: You're right, Lorenzo Sims has dreadlocks. Living at the sheriff's house, he might have access to the victim's property. Jones: But it seems unlikely the sheriff would let Mr Sims roam around drinking in public. Let's find out what's going on! Ask why Lorenzo Sims had the victim’s flask. (Lorenzo drinks Gold Stag whiskey). Lorenzo (holding a bottle of Gold Stag whiskey): Oh, . I know it's a little early to be drinking, but it's been a rough day! Jones: You seem to have developed a liking for the sheriff's whiskey, Mr Sims. We found the flask you left at the post office. Lorenzo: Oh, great! Not you too.. you sound just like the sheriff, lecturing me about my drinking! Jones: Oh yeah? You and the sheriff argued, did you? Lorenzo: Staying with Roy was great at first. I felt like a thing, eating bacon every day. I even tried using facial masks... for once, the dirt on my face was supposed to be there! Lorenzo: But then the sheriff got on his high horse about me raiding his liquor cabinet and taking his flask! Lorenzo: And just because I broke a lamp and spilled some whiskey on the carpet, Roy was kicking me out! He said he wanted me gone by morning! Lorenzo: This is like that Animal Farm thing I had to read in school! Roy thought I was less equal pig than the others, that it's okay to just throw me out! Jones: And did you lash out at him in response? Lorenzo: Nah, man. I'm used to this sort of thing. I guess I just wasn't meant to stay in this place for long. Jones: Well, you're not going anywhere until this investigation is over, Mr Sims! Back at the precinct... Jones: Despite his upstanding position in the community, , Sheriff Loukas was ruffling feathers, personally and professionally. Jones: Charlotte Webb didn't appreciate the victim's sense of humor. If you ask me, teasing a person with a butcher knife isn't a good idea. Jones: Lorenzo Sims, who'd been staying with the victim, was given his marching orders after making a drunken nuisance of himself. Jones: And then there's Wilbur Abernathy, whose mail scam had been discovered by the victim. We've taken him into custody... Jones: ... but we should be arresting someone for murder! I agree, , let's return to the scene of the crime! Investigate Pig Enclosure. Jones: Oh man... is... that a hand?! Jones (sweating): Umph... Martine said one of the sheriff's hands was missing, . At least this means the pigs didn't get to it. Jones (sweating): You think we should take a sample of that blue substance? Okay... I'll just stand... far away... while you do it. Jones: Compost heaps, those I can handle. Let's roll up our sleeves, dig in and search it! Examine Victim's Hand. Jones: , let's have Amir run an analysis on this substance you found on the... victim's hand. It could be the clue we're looking for! Analyze Blue Substance. Amir: I know there's a sadistic killer out there, . So I'll get straight to the point about that sample you collected off the victim's hand. Amir: The substance is composed of isopropyl alcohol, or in layman's terms, rubbing alcohol. It's primarily used as a topical antiseptic. Amir: However, this particular compound contains flaxecine, an antibiotic specifically used to disinfect ear piercings. Amir: It's my conclusion this residue was left behind by the killer as they disposed of the victim's body... so they will be wearing an earring! Jones: Sheriff Loukas' killer can hide behind their lies, , but their earring will give them away! Examine Compost Heap. Jones: Careful with that knife you found buried in that compost heap, ! The blade is covered with blood! Jones: This must be the murder weapon, but we'd better be sure. Let's send it to Rita! Analyze Bloody Slaughter Knife. Rita: In case you had any doubt, this knife is definitely the murder weapon, . The blood type is match for the victim. Jones: Excellent! Did you find any other clues on that knife? Fingerprints or other latent substances? Rita: No, the killer must've been careful. However, the knife itself is a valuable clue! Rita: This blade is extremely sharp, which means slicing through human flesh would be fairly easy. Rita: Cutting through sinews and bone is another story. To achieve that, the killer would need to be strong, possessing a certain amount of stature. Rita: In other words, there's no way anyone weighing less than 150 pounds could commit such a murder using this knife! Jones: That's a hefty clue, if I've ever heard one, . We're looking for a killer who weighs more than 150 pounds! After completing all the tasks... Jones: Sheriff Loukas' killer has evaded justice long enough, . It's time we made an arrest! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Lorenzo Sims, you're under arrest for the murder of Sheriff Roy Loukas! Lorenzo: Me? Kill the sheriff? That's crazy, ! Do I look like somebody who'd pick fights with cops? Jones: You certainly took advantage of your stature to chop him up, then fed him to the pigs! Lorenzo (sweating): No... I would never... Jones: C'mon, Sims! We know you murdered him! We found that letter you sent threatening to do it, and the book which you quoted from! Lorenzo: You're kidding, right? Do I look like a bookworm to you? Jones: You can lie all you want, but the facts won't. We've even got the knife you slaughtered him with! Jones: Did you think you could murder the sheriff and then drift away without anyone figuring it out? Lorenzo: Fine, I killed the sheriff! But if it wasn't for him, I would've never been a drifter in the first place! Jones: What do you mean? Lorenzo: I never had a home after the sheriff destroyed my family and put me in foster care! Lorenzo: The thing is, when I was young, my mother and father got into a terrible fight. And it turned violent, so the neighbors called the cops. Lorenzo: It was Loukas who responded. He insisted I'd be permanently separated from my parents. He said they were bad for me! Lorenzo: You know what was bad for me? Not having parents! Going from foster home to foster home, never having a normal life! Lorenzo: I was only close to one person... my foster brother... but Gus went to work for the sheriff, and the man even turned him against me! Jones: You don't know that for sure. Maybe taking you in was the sheriff's way of making up for the past. Lorenzo: Well, it wasn't nearly enough! I didn't need Roy's pity or his judgment about my drinking! It was all his fault and he needed to pay! Lorenzo: So I lured him to that pigsty and took his life the way he'd taken mine! Jones: Taking the law into your own hands is never the answer, Mr Sims. It's time you paid for your crime... you're under arrest! Judge Powell: Lorenzo Sims, you stand before this Court charged with the brutal murder of Sheriff Roy Loukas. How do you plead? Lorenzo: Guilty, your Honor. That swine ruined my life and stole me away from my family! Judge Powell: As a parent, I sympathize with your experience, Mr Sims. I can't imagine the anguish you endured being separated from your family. Judge Powell: However, whether or not the sheriff's recommendations were valid, that's no justification for chopping him up as pig food! Judge Powell: As such, I am sentencing you to life in prison. Court is adjourned! Lorenzo: My life was already ruined. But at least I can take comfort knowing the sheriff's life is over too! Later, at the precinct... Mia (crying): I... I can't believe what that monster said about my father during his trial, ! Mia (crying): Dad could be harsh sometimes, but he'd never ruin someone's life deliberately! Jones: We understand, Mia. But Lorenzo Sims' perspective was clouded by decades of pain and isolation. A life of suffering he blamed on your father. Mia (crying): I... I don't have the strength to cope with this right now, ... Mia (crying): I have to get out of here! SLAM! (Jones stands, speechless.) Seeds of Destruction (4/6) Gloria Hayes: , is everything alright? Mia just drove off in our patrol vehicle, she looked very upset! Jones: I don't know where she's going, Gloria. Her father's murder has been very traumatic of her. I'm really worried! Brock: Sorry to barge in like this, , but I'm worried about Mia too! Brock: Is there someplace we could talk? Jones: Alright, Mr Perry. Please wait in one of our interrogation rooms. will be with you shortly. (Brock leaves.) Jones: In the meantime, we must get back on Ad Astra's trail, . Andromeda and Fornax are behind bars... Jones: ... But there are still three members of the group out there. It's up to us to discover the identities of Orion, Cassiopeia and Perseus! Jones: As an administrative hub for the district, , it's possible we'll find some lead at the Spring Fields post office. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try! Gloria: I'll meet you downstairs to speak with Brock Perry when you're finished at the post office, ! Talk to Brock about Mia. Brock: , thanks for seeing me! I came to the precinct to check on Mia, but she flew past me as she ran out the door! Brock: I tried to follow her, but she said she wanted to be alone. Her father's murder has hit her pretty hard, I've never seen her in such a state! Gloria: She was very upset. Do you have any idea where she might've gone? Brock: Mia yelled something about wanting to see the place where her father died for herself. Gloria: A crime scene where her father was chopped up and nearly fed to the pigs is the LAST place Mia should be going to. We better hurry, ! Investigate Pigsty. Gloria: There's no sign of Mia, . But that's definitely her handbag... which means she's already been here! Gloria: The poor thing, I do hope she's alright. There might be some clue as to her whereabouts inside her bag, so I suggest we take a look through it! Examine Mia's Bag. Gloria: There's nothing among Mia's personal effects indicating where she's gone, . But that diary could be a clue. Gloria: I hate to invade Mia's privacy, but I think we should have Gabriel examine her diary entries! Analyze Mia's Diary. Gabriel: I can't even imagine Mia must be feeling right now, . It's terrible she's lost her father so soon after mending their broken relationship. Gloria: She must be going through hell, Gabriel. Which is why that diary is so important. We must find her and make sure she's alright! Gabriel: Well, I think I've got something. I've read through Mia's entries as discretely as possible, and I noticed a pattern. Gabriel: Whenever Mia feels upset or overwhelmed, she writes about finding solace and comfort at the Spring Fields Church! Gloria: If ever Mia needed comfort, it's now, . So there's a good chance we'll find her at the church. C'mon, let's hurry! Find Mia at the church. Gloria: Oh, Mia! Thank goodness we found you! We've been worried sick! Mia (crying): I... I'm sorry for running off like that, . But I had to be alone! Mia (crying): I was so upset by all of the horrible things that man said about my father... Mia (crying): ... And... now Mayor Warren wants me to help organize a tribute ceremony in Dad's honor! Mia (crying): The Mayor asked me to bring him something that belonged to Dad; some personal item that best reflects his character. Mia (crying): But I can't even bring myself to go inside his house, ! It's... it's too painful! (Mia cries.) Gloria: It's alright, Mia. and I will go to your father's house and find what's needed. You head back to the station and rest. Mia (crying): Oh, thank you, ! I think I should lie down for a while, and have something to eat! Investigate Victim's House. Gloria: So we're looking for something personal, . Something that reflects the sheriff's character that can be used for his memorial ceremony. Gloria: You think that torn paper might be a good place to start? Let's piece it back together and see! Examine Torn Note. Gloria: , that's a thank you note addressed to Sheriff Loukas, from a certain Elissa Gardner. Gloria: It reads, "I cannot express how grateful I am for your care and attention all those years ago. You genuinely saved my life!" Gloria: The note goes on to say that Sheriff Loukas recommended Elissa be placed in foster care after her parents were killed in a car accident. Gloria: He then kept a close eye on the girl as she grew older, making sure Elissa was properly looked after. Gloria: And look here, there's even a cute little drawing by Elissa's daughter, Emily. Gloria: "I have my own family now, Sheriff. I cherish my life each and every day. And none of it would've been possible if it weren't for you!" Gloria: That's a much different experience than Lorenzo Sims, who felt his family was destroyed by the sheriff. Gloria: Let's show this note to Mayor Warren, . I bet this is exactly what he needs for that memorial ceremony! Give Mayor Warren the thank you note for the ceremony. Joe: , so good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances. Joe: I appreciate your impeccable work in solving Sheriff Loukas' murder. And this note you've given me is precisely what we need to honor his memory! Joe: Elissa Gardner's story is a shining example of the dedication Roy Loukas had to making the Spring Fields community a better place! Gloria: It does feel like a feeling tribute, Mayor Warren! Joe: Please join me at the ceremony, . I'm sure his daughter would appreciate seeing your friendly face! At the memorial ceremony... Joe: Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Spring Fields. We're gathered today to honor the life of a pillar of our community, Sheriff Roy Loukas. Joe: Sheriff Loukas dedicated himself to the protection and wellbeing of this district, working tirelessly for decades. Joe: He touched many lives, like Elissa Gardner's, whose family is indebted to his care and compassion. Joe (saluting): Join me in offering one final salute to Sheriff Roy Loukas! Moments later... Mia: Thank you for coming to the ceremony, ! Gloria: We're just relieved you were okay in the end, Mia. Mia: I couldn't have gotten through today without you, . I'm so glad I have people like you in my life! Investigate Post Office Counter. Jones: This could be just the clue we're looking for, . You've located the post office box for AgriMeadows! Jones: The CEO of AgriMeadows was Fornax, meaning the more we know about that company, the greater our chances are of discovering the identities of the remaining three co-conspirators! Jones: , let's open up this P.O box and see what's inside! Examine Post Office Box. Jones: As you'd expect, the AgriMeadows P.O box is filled with letters and packages, . This must be where all of their mail was routed! Jones: A lot can be learned about AgriMeadows operation by combing through their bank statements, contracts and other company documents. Jones: And I know just the sleuth for the job, ! Let's send this mail to Ramirez! Analyze Documents. Ramirez: , did I tell you about the time I dabbled in online trading on the stock market? I once made $100,000 in a single day! Ramirez: My newfound fortune was short-lived, unfortunately. I lost everything in a bad investment in a pineapple company. Jones: That's an amazing story, Ramirez. But what's it got to do with AgriMeadows' mail? And was there anything connected to Fornax's collaborators? Ramirez: Well, I've found something important on one of the company's investment statements! Ramirez: When Julia Brine founded AgriMeadows some years ago, the company lacked funds to grow as fast as it wanted. Ramirez: But five years ago, the company received a message injections of investment capital. The organization prospered, growing into the successful business it is today. Ramirez: And the name of that investment capital company is Orion Inc.! Jones: Orion?! That's the codename of one of the mystery co-conspirators, ! Fornax's operation was being funded by another member of Ad Astra! Ramirez: Yes! And, what's more... the owner of Orion is none other than Christian Bateman! It's one of his venture capital firms! Jones: Christian Bateman? The brutal killer we put away in the financial district? Ramirez: Yes! There's no doubt Bateman is part of the conspiracy! Jones: At least we know exactly where to find him, : in prison! So we'll need to speak to the warden to arrange a visit! Ask Warden Banks to arrange an interview with Christian Bateman. Mallory: Welcome to Grimsborough Prison, . I'm Warden Banks. To what do I owe the pleasure? Jones: We're actually here to interview one of your inmates. We'd like to speak with Christian Bateman. Mallory: Bateman? Why, I'm afraid you're a few days late. Christian Bateman's been released! Jones: What?! He was released? What on earth for? He's a sadistic killer! Mallory: You're preaching to the choir, . I know all about Bateman's record. Mallory: But apparently, after extensive analysis, it was determined that Bateman acted under extreme psychological duress when he committed the murder. Mallory: According to the psychiatrists, he wasn't responsible for his actions. They say he's no longer a threat to others, so he's free to go! Jones: No longer a threat? The guy lowered a person into lava, for crying out loud! Jones: It's really important we speak with Bateman, Warden. Do you know where we can find him? Mallory: I have no idea. I have enough to do keeping track of the inmates inside these four walls. Mallory: But since you're here, you might as well take this, . Bateman had a large amount of cash on him when he first arrived, but he didn't take it with him! Jones: Can you believe this, ? A psychotic killer like Christian Bateman, set free and back on the streets! It's madness! Jones: We must find Bateman at all costs, especially now that we know he's part of Ad Astra! Let's report our findings to the team! Later, at the precinct... Chief Parker: Sheriff Loukas' memorial ceremony was a touching tribute, . Your support for Mia has been exemplary. Chief Parker: It will take time for Mia to deal with her grief, but she will come through this, even if she doesn't know it yet. Chief Parker: Meanwhile, , you made some startling discoveries, identifying another member of Ad Astra! Chief Parker: Orion, one of Rozetta's co-conspirators, is none other than Christian Bateman! Jones: And as if that wasn't bad enough, Bateman's also been released from prison! Chief Parker: We only just put a member of Ad Astra behind bars, but now another one is back on the streets! Chief Parker: As you'll remember, . Bateman had received a life sentence, pending psychiatric evaluation. Chief Parker: I've looked into his case, and apparently his lawyers did some creative maneuvering to arrange for his release! Chief Parker: Any conclusion that he is no longer a threat is pure madness. We must do whatever it takes to find him, especially knowing he's part of Ad Astra! Ramirez: I think I can help with that, ! Ramirez: I've done some more digging, and it turns out Bateman's family owns a vineyard right here in Spring Fields! Chief Parker: Chances are that's where he'll be, ! Let's ad out to that vineyard now! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts